


Addicted To You

by twinkleinjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vampires, Witch - Freeform, ass eating, nipple sucking, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleinjun/pseuds/twinkleinjun
Summary: Vampire hunters roaming the streets leads to a wonderfully delicious discovery
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was a tad bit longer then planned but....

Lately there has been a lot of… vampire hunters. You see one of the stupid vampire ‘groups’ decided it was a good idea to suck all the humans blood till they go limp and slowly die from all the blood loss.

Disgusting really.

So here Jaemin is, on his last blood bag since he usually likes his blood fresh and  _ warm.  _

His roommate happens to be none other than Huang Renjun, a witch in training- well not really training but that's just how Jaemin teases him.

Jaemin is out on the balcony, cigarette in between his lips, inhaling deeply before puffing out the smoke. Annoyed out of his brain. Stupid hunters stopping him from feeding. The only reason fro the rise of deaths is because of the stupid newly turned.

They have zero self control, really they should be locked up.

The sliding door opens and in all of his glory, Renjun steps out.

As of late, the witch has been rather obsessed with wearing skirts,  _ not that Jaemin minds.  _ His choice of outfit for today is a short black plaid skirt paired with an oversized black jumper that shows off his shoulder.

His eyes scan him from top to bottom, coincidentally his outfit matches his own. Jaemin has a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans accompanied with a chain around his neck and on his belt.

They look like a couple-  _ no stop it _

Oh no, the smaller boy is angry. An angry Renjun is something you should never mess with. So putting on a brave face and a bright smile he asks a dreaded question, “what seems to be the matter Injunnie?”

A large platform is thrown at him, just missing his flawless skin, with a bemused look sneaks up on his face, Jaemin tilts his head to the side and raises one perfectly sculpted brow. “Why did you throw a shoe at me Jun?”

Renjun’s lips curl into a snarl “you messed with my ingredients again! Jaemin i told you-”

“Yeah , yeah you told me not to touch any of your witchy stuff” he says nonchalantly then takes a puff of the slowly burning cigarette and blows the smoke into the witches face.

The witch stalks up to him and fast paced steps and yanks the cigarette out of his hands before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it. Efficiently putting it out. 

Jaemin straightens his back, a look of pure anger etched on his face.

“What the fuck Renjun”

Renjun doesn’t step back or looks annoyed, he just has a stupid smirk on his face, “next time, stay the fuck out of my stuff”

Before Jaemin can give him a snarky remark, Renjun turns on his heels. Hips slightly swaying with every step he takes and his short skirt rides up and exposes his bubbly butt trapped in his black laced panties.

_ Fuck _

  
  
  


It’s a little later when Jaemin tries to sneak out. He has his shoes on and everything but as soon as he opens the door there is a flash of light and the door slams shut.

He flinches when at the realization that Renjun has caught him trying to sneak out.

He slowly turns around- oh how he wishes he didn’t.

Renjun’s face is red and his eyes look like they’re gonna overflow.

The next thing Jaemin knows- he has an arm full of Renjun. 

A crying Renjun.

His tiny body is shaking with sobs and small fists hitting his back while he repeatedly yells at Jaemin, calling him an idiot and repeating that it’s a suicide mission.

“Renjunnie~ you know i need to go. I don’t have any blood bags and-”

“No! Under no circumstances should you leave, just-just drink my blood Min, please?”

Jaemin is stunned, Renjun’s number one house rule was that Jaemin will never be able to drink from him  _ ever  _ granted he was freshly sixteen when he made that rule) 

“Renjun? Remember your rule”

He's shocked to see Renjun snort and roll his eyes, “Jaemin, I was like sixteen when I made it, obviously this is an emergency. Of course id let you drink from me  _ nana _ ”

Nana. a nickname Renjun uses when his emotions are so pure and raw.

It really fucks with his head. Renjun takes a careful step forward and leans his head to the side, showing off his  _ delicious  _ smooth neck.

The scent of warm, fresh  _ sweet  _ scent of blood makes its way over to Jaemins' senses. It smells so inviting, his canines start throbbing; wanting to sink into the skin and mark him as his own.

Realistically Renjun would probably blast his ass to outer space, but it would be worth it he thinks. Having the privilege to be the one marking up the perfect witch in front of him, giving a warning to other vampires to back off, leaving his scent all over him- so other creatures wouldn’t dare to go near him.

Renjun looks at him and huffs, curling his hands around Jaemin’s neck to pull him closer to his own, “i don’t have all day nana, hurry up or i’ll leave you starving”

An empty threat of course, anyone would know that.

Slowly, Jaemin circles his arms around his waist and pulls him in closer, his breath hitting Renjuns neck causing him to shiver in anticipation.

Jaemin rakes his canines over Renjun’s neck, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. Once he finds the perfect spot, he squeezes his waist for support before  _ finally  _ sinking his teeth in.

_ holy fuck _

It's like nothing he’s ever tasted before.

Obviously since Renjun is a witch there will be a steady stream of blood with hints of magic weaving between it. But this blood tastes  _ different  _

And yes it could be because he’s a witch but Jaemin has had witches blood before and it has never tasted  _ this good _ . Usually it’s too spicy for him but it's extremely sweet.

Of course, it’s not too sweet. It has the perfect sugary taste mixed with the spicy flavour of his magic weaving through it.

Something snaps within Jaemin. He feels his heart and soul heating up, not painful but it made him growl out and suck harder onto the skin.

He feels something tightening around his chest, almost like he's being bonded - his creator told him of this feeling, said it was nearly impossible to find his other half.

But here he is, teeth sinked into Renjun’s neck. Feeling the exact words that were spoken to him.

Renjun on the other hand was in pure bliss, as soon as Jaemin bit into his neck he felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine. 

Jaemin goes feral when he hears renjun let out a soft yet sweet moan. All for him.  _ Only his _

Before Jaemin can lose control he pulls himself from Renjuns sweet tasting blood and slides his slippery tongue over the wound, feeling satisfied when the little holes heal up, he finally looks at Renjun.

_ And fuck _

He looks so incredibly fucked out, his cheeks are flushed red and his eyes blown wide, practically begging for more.

Renjun whimpers when Jaemin removes himself completely from him. Taking large steps away from the smaller, like he’s been burned.

With wide eyes, Renjun asks the question he’s been hanging on through the whole ordeal.    
Nana? W-what was that?”

Acting dumb Jaemin tilts his head to the side, “what was what?”

The reaction he got for saying that is adorable. Renjun stomps his feet with a cute pout on his lips. “You know!! It felt almost like a spark? I don’t know how to explain it”

Jaemin’s eyes widened in shock.  _ He felt that too?” _

He takes a careful step forward, “Injunnie, did it feel warm? Like a buzzing sensation?”

Renjun nods excitedly “yes!! Exactly!”

Jaemin walks up to him once again. Wrapping his arms around Renjun’s small waist and he leans down to whisper in his ear, “baby, i guess we are soulmates”

He feels Renjun tense in his arms before he relaxes fully, “really? I’ve read about vampires having soulmates! I just never knew it could be with a witch”

Jaemin chuckles at the excitement of his smaller soulmate.

Renjun goes rather quiet, before he looks up at Jaemin through his lashes, “um nana? Can I, can i try something?”

Intrigued, Jaemin nods.

Renjun leans in, closing the distance before he carefully places his lips on Jaemins own. Unfortunately he immediately pulls away and hides his face in Jaemin's chest.

He feels Jaemins chest rumble, before his head is yanked out from its hiding place and cold lips are harshly pressed against his own.

His head is filled with Jaemin and the taste of his own blood which strangely turns him.

When Jaemin’s tongue teasingly starts to lick and suck at his bottom lip. Immediately wanting the others warmth, he parts his lips, letting the slippery tongue slip in.

Unfortunately Jaemin retracts his tongue and detaches his lips from Renjuns. Before Renjun can whine out in displeasure, Jaemin moves his lips to the other neck, lips nipping and sucking and the light pink healed wounds.

Eliciting sinful moans from the other.

Soon enough, Jaemin feels himself grow hard. 

_ Seriously? All you did was drink his blood and kiss him _

Jaemin pulls away, drawing a whimper from Renjuns lips.

Renjun steps closer to Jaemin and whines, he feels Jaemins rather long covered cock brush up against his own.

Eyes twinkling in mischief, he blinks up trying to act innocent.

“Do you need some help with that?”

  
  
  


Renjun looks up at Jaemin with big glassy eyes, his swollen spit slicked lips wrapped perfectly around his cock. His cheeks are flushed bright red and drool is dripping down his chin,  _ and fuck  _ Jaemin would,nt have it any other way.

He’s bobbing his head furiously, wanting-  _ needing  _ Jaemin to feel good. The satisfaction he gets from the breathy moans and groans from Jaemin fuels his own orgasim.

It’s so close and Jaemin seemingly knows that, he grips the back of Renjun’s head hard and pulls it off himself, breath hitching at the sight of his lovers swollen pink lips and the mess of his hair.

_ He truly is whipped. _

Fuck it.

Jaemin pulls renjun back down to his cock, smoothly sliding back in the warm cavern. He begins to shallowly thrust his hips, leaving a lewd squelching sound echoing through the room. 

He begins to fuck deeper in Renjun’s wet mouth, chasing that burning sensation once again. 

Renjun’s jaw goes slack, allowing Jaemin to fuck into his mouth in amore frantic pace. Renjun can feel a painful, yet pleasurable sensation at the back of his throat.

Drool begins to pool at his chin, dripping down to his neck. Which he should find disgusting but he can’t find it in himself to be grossed out when Jaemin is fucking his cock in so well.

It’s like he never wants it to leave.

Renjun’s knees are rubbing against the carpet rather harshly, he will never admit that he secretly loves the burning sensation. He can feel precum staining his panties and skirt but he can’t find it in himself to care.

Renjun can tell that Jaemin is close when he starts thrusting in  _ faster  _ and  _ deeper.  _ Pulling Renjun’s head closer to his musky smelling pubic hair.

He shudders at the realization that his newly found soulmate is going to come in his mouth,  _ which he is greedily waiting for.  _

Trying to help Jaemin finish off, Renjun begins to suck and swallow whenever he can, feeling a rather large shudder go through him when Jaemin tightens his grip on his hair and bucks his hips faster.

Soon enough Jaemin feels his stomach muscles tightening, he thrusts as deep as he can and stills, emptying his load down Renjun’s throat. 

Renjun groans when he feels Jaemin’s hot come slide easily down his throat, it still doesn’t stop him from pulling out and coughing at the salty taste.

Once Jaemin calms down he begins to rake his fingers through Renjun’s hair, smoothing it out and to calm him down.

“Sorry, too much?”

Renjun looks up at him with a confusion swimming in his eyes. “Too much? Nana it  _ wasn’t enough _ ” his voice is absolutely wrecked. 

It rips a low growl from Jaemin.

Picking him up by his arms, Jaemin leads them both to his bed. Plopping renjun down before pouncing on top of him. Look like a predator ready to ravish his prey.

He moves back to the neck he oh so loves, and once again he slides his teeth over it, stopping at the light pink healed puncture wounds, knowing if he licks, sucks and bites it would bring Renjun to cloud nine.

Being the little shit he is, that’s exactly what he does. Smirking viciously when Renjun’s breath stutters and legs tremble.

He has his beloved at his mercy. 

Jaemin looks up at him once again, and  _ wow _ . Renjun is so beautiful. How has he never seen this before? He looks absolutely stunning with his teary eyes and spit slicked lips. 

Fuck, he just want’s to claim him already. But that would be to cliche and not romantic what so ever, so he’ll go for second best. His ass and thighs.

Jaemin has Renjun on the bed, naked body on full display for his wandering eyes. 

His plush thighs are forcefully spread open which causes a shy mewl to leave his lips.

Jaemin’s eyes flash red, smirking at the completely fucked out witch under him. He teasingly strokes the others thighs, lips curling up into a devilish smirk when he feels a tremble go through his legs.

He leans down, capturing the soft skin between his sharp teeth. Biting down hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

Greedily, he licks the sweet liquid up, like a starving man. Like it’s his last meal.

Renjun’s sweet moans and whines of slight pain fill up the room.

Jaemin never thought that drinking blood from one's thigh would be so orgasmic. The blood is laced with arousal and powerful flavour of magic weaving between it.

Jaemin begins to squeeze and pinch at the sensitive skin, getting turned on once again at Renjun’s lewd noises.

Once Jaemin retracks his teeth from Renjun, he looks up to see his blissed out face.

Moving up slowly to his upper body, his eyes are drawn to his nipples, erected and pink nipples.

He takes one into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Jaemin makes sure to pay attention to the other one, pinching and pulling at it causing Renjun to arch his back and throw his head back, letting the most delicious moan out.

Swapping over to the other - now sensitive bud, jaemin licks and sucks it. He begins to harshly nip at it, rolling the bud between his teeth, pulling off when renjun whimpers out a soft  _ ‘m gonna cum _

Renjun grumbles angrily, “‘m was so close nana!” the anger isn’t clear in his slurring.

But Jaemin knows for a fact that once Renjun has recovered and snaps out of his headspace, his ass will be bruised in the shades of purple and blue.

_ He’s looking forward to that _

Jaemin smirks up at renjun before he slithers his body down, to be face to face with his hole. To make access easier, Jaemin lifts Renjun’s legs up and bends them over his own shoulders.

Giving him a perfect view of the pink fluttering hole.

Jaemin gives him a small kittenish lick at first, testing out the waters.

He gives a few more flicks of the tongue and deems it alright to slide it in after he hears the moans and whines Renjun lets out.

Slowly Jaemin introduces his tongue to the rim, slipping it in and groaning when Renjun clenches down with a squeal.

Jaemin pushes more of his tongue in and curls it.

Something inside of Jaemin snaps when Renjun’s legs begin to twitch.

At a faster pace, he smoothly fucks his tongue in and out of the pink hole. Being pushed further and further until he gets bored and adds a finger.

Since Jaemin has a very slick tongue in general, the slide is easy and not so painful.

Renjun begins to beg for Jaemin to do something else, he  _ needs  _ more stimulation to catch the orgasm that Jaemin rudely interrupted.

So he adds a second finger and soon enough he has three fingers stuffed in Renjuns ass with his tongue swirling around every so often.

Renjun’s body begins to tremble when Jaemin’s fingers hit that  _ special  _ bundle of nerves inside of him.

“O-oh! Nana! T-there, please- please more”

And who is Jaemin to deny such a lovely request?

He takes his tongue out and begins to roughly pound his fingers in, hitting Renjun’s prostate over and over again. To make the experience even better, he turns his head and latches onto his plump thighs.

Once again biting into the flesh leaving a bright red mark.

Renjun screams, his vision is filled with white spots. 

He’s mumbling,  _ begging  _ for Jaemin to allow him to finish off.

Heat pools in his stomach, becoming too hot for him to handle.

“Go on baby, come for me”

That’s all Renjun needs before his smaller cock twitches and milky come spurts out. Splashing against his stomach.

Once Renjun begins to wiggle in oversensitivity, Jaemin removes his fingers. Then licks up the mess Renjun made of himself.

Renjun pushes Jaemins face away, “ewwww, nana that’s gross”

Jaemin gives him a cheeky grin, “say’s the one that swallowed my cum”

It Takes Jaemin a few minutes to clean them up. He dresses Renjun in one of his shirts, which practically drowns Renjun.

Jaemin jumps into bed, bouncing Renjun in the process and he grumbles out curses at him.

Smiling not so apologetically, Jaemin pulls Renjun in closer, tucking the smaller into his arms.

“Soooo, does this mean we’re dating now?”

“Na Jaemin!”

  
It's safe to say that Jaemin got a few _soft_ punches to the chest. (nothing that he can't handle)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! my twitter is twinkleinjun !! okay there was probably a lot of incorrect grammer mistakes and other stuffs, but i'm too tired to care.


End file.
